A vehicle is an apparatus that is moved in a direction in which a driver wants to go. An example of the vehicle is a car.
In addition, for the convenience of a user who uses a vehicle, the inclusion of various sensors and electronic devices is a modern trend. In particular, various devices for the driving convenience of a user are being developed.